1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to heat transfer. More particularly, the present invention relates to heat transfer in a heating apparatus from one region of the apparatus to another.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional heating equipment operates by transferring heat from a heat source to a surface. In some heating equipment, such as certain cooking equipment, the heated surface is in direct contact with a substance to be heated. For example, food cooked by direct contact with the surface of a grill, which directly transfers the heat it receives from a heat source to the food. In other heating equipment, the heated surface transfers heat to the substance to be heated through indirect conveyance. For example, in a steam kettle, the surface closest to the heat source is in contact with water and, when heated, transfers heat to the water to produce steam. The steam, acting as an intermediary, then transfers heat to another surface that is in direct contact with a substance to be heated, such as soup. Whether the heated surface directly or indirectly heats a substance, the effectiveness of the surface's heating ability is dependent upon the heat transfer characteristics of the surface material and its proximity to the heat source. Problems occur, however, when the heat transfer characteristic of the surface is inferior. For example, with such inferior surfaces, heat tends to be localized in the vicinity of the heat source, thus causing uneven distribution of heat across the area of the surface. What is needed, therefore, is a method and apparatus for improving the heat transfer characteristics of heating apparatus equipment made from material of poor thermal conductivity.